The Salamander Rises
by Kerbros69
Summary: What if Natsu meet someone who going to change not only his entire life but the all magic world and someone watch him in the shadows. A Smart, Strong, Dark Natsu can survive in this new world?. NatsuxHarem, OCxHarem. Big crossover.
1. Two New Friends

(A/N: **I do not own Fairy Tail and any other anime or manga that appears, Hiro Mahima-san does except my OC, so now enjoy my very first fanfic, I hope you liked. **

"Fairy Tail" Regular Speech

'Fairy Tail' Regular Thoughts

**"Fairy Tail"** Dragon/Demon/Monster Speech

**'Fairy Tail'** Dragon/Demon/Monster thoughts

* * *

Chapter 1: Two New Friends

Year X772,Some Forest

It was a hot summer day in a forest where many creatures live is Fiore Kingdom, but also a gigantic Dragon covered with dark red scales. A long tail with black spikes, stomach and legs with beige scales, just a sharp horn on its nose. Bright yellow eyes without pupils, her mouth was very sharp canine teeth, and claws has with long, sharp, red nails.2 wide bony resemble a bat's wings, with rippled tips, and fours hind legs.

This is Igneel the Fire Dragon, Fire Dragon King with his son Natsu. A small boy who have spiky pink hair, dark green eyes, tan skin, wearing an orange tank top with black short and bare foot.

"**You're ready for training Natsu?**" Igneel asked.

"That's if you want too old lizard" Natsu replied.

**"Repeat that brat"** Igneel howled in anger the small boy

"You heard me old lizard. So we can start now."

**"Rrrrgg you will regret this after this"** mutter Igneel.

"Ho I so scared I going to piss in my short" Natsu said sarcastically with mocked face.

**"You little brat, now we have a busy schedule so we begin with the basis again**, **We're going to go over the spell we use yesterday Do you remember what it's called?"** Igneel asked. Natsu nodded his head**.**

**"**It's called the **Fire Dragon Roar ," **Natsu said with eagerness.

**" Good you're not a hopeless case I thought, the Dragon Roar is the most basic spell for all Dragon and Dragon Slayers, the ability to breath our elements now hit this trees with the most powerful roar you can make"** he asked.

"Alright!" he takes a deep breath, puffed out his cheeks and yelled.

**"Fire Dragon's Roar!''** Natsu released a large torrent of fire towards the trees, making a huge explosion it impaled along the way, incinerating them to nothing.

''So, I did well Igneel,'' asked Natsu restless.

**''Hmm... no bad for are a kid of you age, with the time your roar will become more stronger but don't mean you strong now, you still a lot to learn''.**

**''If he continues to perform and training like this, he wills a powerful mage, god knows what he will be like when he is older." **Igneel thought

Even though they often fight, Natsu and Igneel are very close, like the typical father son relationship, even it does not show, Igneel demonstrated incredibly protective of Natsu, for fear it makes a big stupid things or kill for his arrogance be a Dragon Slayer and corrupt by his magic like the Dragon Slayers of the Dragon Civil War, 400 years ago the War between the Dragons and the Dragon Slayers, the same war that has given birth the monster called. Acnologia The Black Dragon in the Book of Apocalypse and also known The Dragon King, the human who murdered many Dragons, bathing in their blood until, eventually, became a Dragon himself with the help of Zeref The Black Mage, because of that all Dragons decide to take orphaned human children and raised as their own offspring and teach their own magic called Dragon Slayer Magic a type of Lost Magic make human more like them. Eat their own natural element to replenish their own energy, immune to the effects of their own element and cannot eat the element that they produce themselves. Also that the only magic to hurt of kill a Dragon. Now take back are you favorite flaming duo.

''**Now I want you to perform the 5 others spell I teach you yesterday, cause more the most damage and destruction in 50 seconds''** Igneel said.

Natsu grinned at the word destruction, he always loved destroy thing for the fun, when he is angry for the good thing and the bad thing, like 1 week ago, he went to the nearest village to request for this Igneel find books, pencils, paper to read and write and he saw a little girl of her age who annoy by three boys, he used to have ignored such situation but this girl attracted his attention.

* * *

_Flashback_

One Week Ago, Tuna Village

_Natsu walking in the village following the instructions that Igneel to him to buy items on list, but he heard a conversation that piqued his curiosity , but he heard a conversation that piqued his curiosity and sees three little boys that surrounds a cute little girl of his age , and went to listen the conversation._

_''Hey Boys look at it's the so-called dragon girl is back to buy things for her so-called mother dragon'' the First Boy said._

_''Yeah dragon girl why she did not come with you, we would be honored to meet her '' the Second sneered._

_''Either she too big or it finds you too ugly to be seen in public ''the Last Boy._

_''Good one Kalen''._

_''Thanks Boss'' The Second said called Kalen._

_''Leave me alone, is true my mother is a Dragon and I can prove it'' said the girl in tears._

_''Sure as if we will believe your story of your mother Dragon, Dragons are just myth we see in children's books, and more if they are real, do you really think that SOMEBODY will believe all these bullshit!'' The Leader yelled. _

_''Yes they are reals''._

_''No, they are not! I'll teach you to tell the truth, guys no mercy'' the Leader sneered and the two other boys grinned._

_''Hey ass face, leave her alone'' shouted a turned toward the voice and see a little boy of their age with a spiky pink hair, dark green eyes, tan skin, shirtless and black short._

_''What you said, REPEAT THAT! pinky and plus this conversation is not your business, what you want to play the hero? '' The Leader yelled._

_''First good job you have to insult me what imagination you have, Secondly, I said that you're an ass face, I feel sorry for your parents her must be difficult for them to have a son so ugly, Third I don't play the hero, usually I will ignore this kind of problem but insult, try to hit a girl who tells the truth made me REALLY ANGRY !''Natsu shouted._

_''Don't tell me you believe that crap, seriously she said her mother is a Dragon can you really think is possible?'' The Leader asked._

_'' Yes like her my parent is a Dragon, a real Dragon that me I'm a Dragon Slayer'' Natsu replied._

_''He like me, a Dragon Slayer, I wonder what is the name of its parent ''the girl thought happily._

_''What not you to, fine I make a deal with you, show me the power of a Dragon Slayer if's is true me and my gang we stop bullied her but if you lie we beat you up''._

_''I'm all fired up, but damn who are you?'' Natsu asked. 'I am Wonderful Gocche the Leader, this is Kalen Breg (Lackey A) and the other one Marco Belunjay (Lackey B), we are the Jiggle Butt Gang!'' forming a triangle position with their ass._

_''WTF I can believe 'it a make a deal with this Three weirdo/I'm being bullies by this Three idiots, mom will be disappointed when she will hear this'' Natsu, the girl thought._

_''Show you magic now! ''The Leader yelled._

_''If you insist after all Igneel said I needed practice this spell '', Natsu launched himself toward the hut on the tree and gathered flames in both of his hands._

_**''Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame!''**__ the gang watch the fireball hit on their cabin causing an explosion and transformed the tree into pieces and ashes._

_''Our hut, it's destroyed'' yelled the gang with eyes wide open. Natsu smirked '' see never insult a Dragon child'' Natsu said with a big grin toward the girl._

_''Yup never mess with a Dragon child'' the girl giggled happily, he really a Dragon Slayer like me, I wonder if we can be friends she thought._

_''HEY DRAGON SHIT YOU WILL REPAIR OUR HUT OTHERWISE IT WILL GO VERY BADLY!'' The Leader asked._

_''Sure I can repair your hut with a magic wood and a magic hammer falling from the sky in 5 minutes''. Natsu said sarcastically._

_''For real'' The Jiggle Butt Gang shouted happily,'' of course not moron'' Natsu replied with annoyance._

_''How you dare to mock the boss, Lackeys is time to show that dragon freak to never mess with us, prepare for our _**_Secret Jiggle Butt Art: Gas-Butt TripleEcstasy_**_ ''._

_I count 1 ... 2... Put yourself in position...3 w-w-wai-waits what do you do The Leader asked panicked with answering Natsu rushed in front of them with his fist on fire._

_**''Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!'' **__with of the strength of his fist Natsu sent them in the sky and the gang screamed ''the Jiggle Butt Gang will return for revenge and even more evil do not forget us'' and they disappear like a shooting star._

_''Well...that was really awkward'' Natsu sweet dropped. ''Thank you for take my defense is not anybody will do that for me'' the girl replied._

_''No problem, I can't let you like that because you told the truth, by the way I forgot to tell my name, I'm Natsu, Natsu the Fire Dragon Slayer, what's your name'' Natsu asked with a big grin, my name is Cynthia and... The Dark Dragon Slayer, I hope you not judge me for my element'' Cynthia replied with a sad face._

_''You mean you eat Darkness and you use _**_Darkness Magic_**_, this is awesome!'' Natsu answered with curiosity and pleasure. ''Y-You don't scare about my magic'' Cynthia surprised._

_''Nope, I can't see why that Three morons call you ugly, you look cute'' Natsu remarked without understanding the meaning of the word cute. ''T-Thank-y-you'' She blushed hearing the word cute, is the first time someone told her she cute with honesty and the pink hair mage added '' your hair is so beautiful''._

_''You think'' she surprise, she never paid attention to his physique that makes other girls jealous, she has long platinum blonde hair, stormy grey eyes, pale skin, a pink dress with a yellow flower and black ballerinas, a pretty face with sharp canine teeth, yeah no one why the other girls are jealous. ''Yup my dad told me to never lie to the girl(you know why)and is the first time I'm meet another one Dragon Slayer so I can't help but feel exited''._

_''Me too, wait you said that you are the Fire Dragon Slayer that mean you dad is Igneel the Fire Dragon King'', of course why'' Natsu asked with curiosity._

_''My mom is a friend of you father''._

_''For real, what's the name of your mother?''._

_'' Misklogia the Dark Dragon Queen '' she said with pride._

_''Whoa, that mean she ruled over the all Dark Dragon, yes like you dad ruled over all the Fire Dragon in Earth Land''_

_''Cool I even now that you so smart'' Natsu complimented Cynthia blushed'' thank you and why you come here in this village'' she asked._

_'' Igneel told me to buy some stuff for my education'',_

_''Oh me to, I can help you if you want''._

_''Sure it will be fun''._

_''Okay follow me'' Cynthia guided Natsu up a store they entered and saw an old man at the counter bored when who saw the 2 kids._

_'' Hi Ji-chan''_

_''Hello Cynthia comes here to buy a new book'' an Old Man asked_

_''No I came here to help someone like buy some stuff, Old Man Natsu, Natsu Old Man''._

_''Hi gramps, what is this place'' Natsu asked curiously, the Old man chuckled '' this is a library a place to read book place to read books and learn to do things'' Old Man explained. '' Seriously like what'' the pink hair boy asked._

_''Hmmm oh example you are mage right?'' the Old Man asked. '' Huh, how do you know that'' he asked. '' I'm watching you defending Cynthia against the three brats and I'm really impressed''._

_''You really think'' the Old Man nodded. ''Thanks gramps by the way can I ask what is your name'' he asked.'' Sure, my name is Shuda and anyway as I say you use magic _

_'' Yes I use _**_Fire Dragon Slayer Magic_**_'' he replied.'' You use _**_Dragon Slayer Magic_**_ like Cynthia '' Shuda said surprised. _

_'' Yep you see surprised Shuda''._

_''Well all my life I see many things in my life but meet Two young Dragon Slayers is very rare, for my me is a chance of life time'' Shuda explained, and took a book pick up a book and showed'' This is a magic book to control and understand _**_Fire Magic_**_ and you can learn a few basic spells''. He gave the book in Natsu hands and he looks the book._

_''Why you give me this I cannot read yet'' he asked .'' This is a gifs for helping Cynthia and I am sure you will become a powerful mage'' Shuda replied. Natsu show a big smile and said '' you can count on me and Cynthia too''._

_''I sure yes'' he said happily._

_'' Oh last thing, I can trust you to take care of Cynthia and become friend with her'' Shuda asked. Natsu nodded and noticed Cynthia coming to them with five books. Natsu rose an eyebrow shouted '' what do you do with many books?''. Cynthia gave him an annoyed look and said'' two books are for you because I already know how to read, one for practice _**_Darkness Magic_**_ to more understand my magic _**_Dark Dragon Slayer Magic_**_, the other two are books of mythology and read ancient language''._

_''Mythology and ancient language right?''._

_''Yup!'' ''Why you like this stuff '' Natsu asked confused. Because is too much interesting to know how people lived was how he used magic, dragons flying in the sky, many lost civilizations and finally the creatures that described in the books of legends and fairy tale._

_''Whoa I have never seen this way, you are really smart' 'Natsu embarrassed. ''You can smart like me'' Natsu's eyes widened and said'' really I can be smart like you.''_

_''Of course, but one condition''. ''Everything you want'' Natsu asked, Cynthia would answer but interrupted by Shuda ''sorry to interrupt, but I take two specials books for you two. ''Special books?'' Natsu asked, ''yes these books are really advanced to learn SS-class ranks spell, one for _**_Fire Magic_**_ and the other _**_Darkness Magic_**_'' Shuda replied._

_''Wha-Wait you mean SS-class rank spell is like the best of the best'' Natsu asked with stars in his eyes, Cynthia giggle said '' yes SS-class is considerate the best of the best for mage rank and magic spell''. Shuda added'' that mean you have a long road ahead of you to reach that rank'' with a thoughtful face and stroking his beard._

_The spiky hair boy thought was everything Shuda said, 'hmmm to achieve this rank, I have to train hard, but also not just magically become smart  
like that I can create new spells and become the best fire mage and one of the most powerful Dragon Slayer in all Earth Lands' and he raised his fist in the air and shouted._

_''I will train hard to become strong not just my magic, but become smart and learn other types related of my magic, and after that be the best FIRE MAGE AND ONE OF THE MOST POWERFUL DRAGON SLAYER in all Earth Lands'' he said with determination. Shuda eyes widened and he laughed, '' That is spirit boy, you make me think of an old friend of mine'' ''who?'' Cynthia asked curiously, Shuda replied with a smile'' for another time, I think you should go back to your parents maybe next time'' The two nodded leave the library and '' Goodbye Shuda see a next time'', Shuda replied by waving his hand, and the two Dragon Slayers walking silently when Natsu spoke._

_''Shuda is great, not only is nice but also he knows a lot of magic and is give free books '' he said grinned._

_'' I know is the first person who believes me when I told my mom is a Dragon''._

_''There is something I don't understand, why you don't use your magic with the three weirdoes', I mean you can kick theirs ass with no problem'' he asked with curiosity._

_''Well the reason I don't use my magic, because of the nature of my element'' she replied._

_''Your element?''._

_''Yeah my element is Darkness, people think is evil and the only people use Darkness Magic is Dark Mage, Murder , Demon and Zeref worshippers and plus I am a Dark Dragon Slayer, they will scare of me and treat me like a monster and nobody will be a friend with me'' she said with tears in his eyes._

_'You are the only person except Shuda was nice with me, I hope that you and me can be friend, if you want'' she said with hope._

_Natsu thought for a couple of minute 'hmmm be friend with her, sure she use Darkness but that don't mean she evil and she nice, smart and those eyes are so pretty, I sure we can strong together'. ''Aright I will be your friend but one condition', show me your best smile ''he said with big grin._

_''Sure!'' she replied with big smile._

_''See, you look more better like that'' he looked the sky and clenched his fists in the air and yelled'' Yup, I am being fired up, I can't wait to learn to read, I sure we can learn and create awesome new fire spells and you Cynthia, you exited right? ''._

_''Of course ,I want to learn of types of magic like Rune Magic and learn new Dark spell, create and improve my magic'' she said and looked behind her and she got a shocked expression''...Natsu you know the tree you blow up''._

_''Yeah why?''._

_''It looks like this tree, is the sacred tree of the village, he was there for the birth of Tuna Village''._

_''...Shit''._

_''Yeah...shit...we doom''_

_''Hey look, the sacred tree is gone'' a Villager said._

_''You right, look that ash someone burn the tree with Fire Magic'' a Villager and an order of villagers approaching the tree and a women spoke._

_''What we will do, someone must pay for what he done''._

_''YEAH!'' THE Villagers said._

_''Look, these children may have seen the person''._

_''Sorry kid but you see someone harm the tree, it is very important for us''._

_'' Euh? Is a mage traveler who use Fire Magic'' Natsu said quickly_

_''YES! he left right there'' Cynthia pointing the direction. ''Thank you'' all the villagers going to the direction. The two Dragon Slayers sighed and look each other and laugh noisily. ''Quick we have to leave, now' Natsu taking Cynthia arm and running in the forest._

_At the same_ time

_A traveler walking toward Tuna Village, when suddenly he saw an order of villagers'' Hi how I can help you'' he said, one of the villagers asked'' you are a traveler mage by chance'' Sure my name ...Gi w-wai-wait, why you all gave that glare'' he asked._

_''FOR THE TREE!''_

_''FOR THE TREE!'' They raised their weapons and rushed at him._

_'What evil has been done to these people' he though._

* * *

Current Time

**''Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!'' **Natsu smash the tree with loudness, cracking the tree in two.

**''Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame!'' **he launched the fireball a group of trees and turning to ash.

**''Fire Dragon's Claw!'' **he ignites his feet in flame and kicked another tree, completely destroying it.

**''Fire Dragon's Sword Horn!**'' Natsu engulfs his body in flame and launched itself toward the last tree, hitting with a powerful headbutt, once again destroying it but hit a rock with his face.

''Ouch his hurt!'' he got up with difficulty and he sighed,'' I think I use too much power'' and he turned to Igneel '' so Igneel I did it well,'' asked the pink hair boy.

**''Not bad for a boy who as a girly hair color''** Igneel laughed.

''Shut up, you overgrow lizard bastard, my hair is awesome, when I grow up everybody will think me and my hair is cool, And Cynthia and Misklogia love my hair,'' he pouted.

**''Because Cynthia is your friend, and Misklogia think you and her daughter will make a good couple''** he smug.

''Whey not a couple, hell I don't know what couple mean?'' he scratch he neck. Igneel panicked, scratching his cheek and he said **'' I tell you when you will be a little older''** Natsu looked him with a sceptic look and puts his hands behind his head and he asked '' so what the deal, we continue training or other stuff''. Igneel replied **'' is finish for now, we have to go, to meet someone''.**

''Who?'' Natsu asked with curiosity.

**''An old friend, his call Thorkrom, the Lightning Dragon King and his son Volkner ''.**

''The Lightning Dragon King? and his son Volkner?, why we should go see those guys'' he not that he want to go but sometime Igneel leave him alone for training or take him to Misklogia and Cynthia, he surprised that Igneel decided to go with him and he asked '' what the deal with Dragon King and Queen, Cynthia said your are the Fire Dragon King and her mom is the Dark Dragon Queen and now a Lightning one, geez you lose me'' Natsu confused.

''** The reason I am the King, because I am not the only one Fire Dragon in all Earth Land, I am one of the strongest, powerful and oldest in all Fire Dragons, the previous Dragon King chose me for that reason''** he explained with a arrogantly face.

'' I sure the reason he chose you, if you can shut up''.

**''WHAT DID YOU SAY!''** Igneel yelled at Natsu but he ignored, closed his eyes and crossing his arms'' can you continue the think about King and Queen please .''

**''Brats of today have no respect for their parents, as I say I am not the only one Fire Dragon, it has many of them, same thing for Misklogia and Thorkrom''.**

Natsu thinking about everything Igneel and ask a question by curiosity '' that mean It has a King and Queen for each element?''.

**''Very good, is good to you use your brain, Cynthia has good influence on you and yes it has King and Queen for each element, the number of element is still unknown and that mean it may have two Dragon Slayers have the same element''.**

''You mean I can meet another Dragon Slayer using Fire, this is awesome,'' he said clenching his fists and rushed to the back of Igneel and shouted'' come one gecko ass, fly on, I can't wait to meet that guy, what his name again ...Volkner, anyway begin to flying ''.

**''What up what up, damn who he got that energy'' Igneel sighed, he lifted into the air and shouted '' make sure to not fall, I don't want to raise another shitty brat,''** he said with a mocking smile.

''Shut the fuck up!'' Natsu yelled and he pouted.

* * *

Sometime later

**''Volkner...Volkner...darn it, why that little human have too much energy on him''** said Thorkrom, the Lightning Dragon King, father one of the most energetic young Dragon Slayer, **'' come on stop climbing this mountain, you will hurt yourself''.** '' No I am good, see I got perfectly fine'' Volkner grabbed a rock but the rock felled and he fall on the hard ground, ''ouch that hurt'' he said with pain, **''told you, what I will do with you''** he sighed, he has a gigantic dragon covered with gold scales with black marking. A row of sharp teeth, stomach with yellow scales, giant orange eyes, and angelesque wings. ''Now get up, we have company.''

Volkner looked in the sky and he saw a large shadow, he get up and saw a gigantic red dragon and a spiky pink haired boy on his back.

**''Were arrive, now get out on my back,''** Igneel ordered. ''Alright Alright, damn we finally here'' he descended the back of Igneel and looked around him, and saw a gigantic gold dragon with a little boy. He has a spiky golden blond hair, sapphire blue eyes. A peach skin, a baby blue t-shirt with yellow stripe and navy blue short.

'So the big red is Igneel and the pinky one is Natsu? whoa I never see a guy who have that hair color' Volkner thought.

'So that big guy is Thorkrom and the other one is Volkner? damn that hair is to shining' Natsu thought.

**''Natsu this is Thorkrom and this is son Volkner, said their hello''** the Fire Dragon asked. Natsu stepped in front of them and said'' Hi, my name is Natsu the Fire Dragon Slayer, I am 6 years old and when I will grow up, I will become the most badass Fire Mage in all Earth Lands!'' with a big grin.

Thorkrom giggled and laughed so hard and shout** ''HAHAHAHA, it be a time I not laugh like this, you truly the son of Igneel, I hope you can make it your goal kid''** and he turn toward Igneel **''Igneel we need to talk, is very important and the council make a meeting, we cannot miss this''** he said with a serious voice.

**''...Fine, Natsu stay with Volkner, we not take much longer so don't make any problem or you two will regret this, UNDERSTAND!''** Igneel exclaim with firm voice.

''Aye sir'' the two young Dragon Slayers nodded.

**''Alright, is time to go Thorkrom don't slow me down''.**

**''In you dream, royal ass!'' **he said with smug expression.

**''Want to make a race, lightning shit!''.**

**''You bet, giant fire crotch!''** the two Dragons Kings flew at an unimaginable speed and disappeared in the sky.

''How those guys become Kings'' the young boys sweat dropped, Natsu turn toward Volkner and shout'' so what do we do for pass the time'' ''Hmmm. I know, we can play a game'','' a game?'' Natsu asked intrigued. ''Yeah, the player have to do his, threw something in to the group of flying birds, just there'' he pointed in the direction or the birds.'' ...No, I do the same thing but with squirrels.'' ''Squirrels, why squirrels?'' Volkner asked surprised '' because the squirrels I have known are evil'' Natsu replied with serious face.

''Evil...seriously, evil?'' he said with confuse face.

''Yup''

''Whoa let me think for a moment ...I know, we can fight, like that we can see who the must stronger between us is!'' Volkner closed his hand into a fist.

''Fighting?, you speak my language now'' he took a fighting position and shot '' I hope you not weak, is the first time a fight a Lightning Dragon Slayer, so don't make me disappoint he said with'' he said excited.

''Me too, my lightning is much better that your puny flame'' he took a fighting position and the young's Dragon Slayers yelled.

''Alright, I'm fired up''

''Alright, I'm charged up''

''WHAT!''.

''WHAT!''.

''THAT MY LINE, YOU FUCKING SPARKHEAD!''.

''THAT MY LINE, YOU FUCKING FLAMEBRAIN!''.

''YOU WILL REGRET THIS, **FIRE DRAGON'S''**

''YOU WILL REGRET THIS, **LIGHTNING DRAGON'S''**

**''IRON FIST!''**

**''THUNDER FIST!**''

Natsu fire fist and Volkner lightning fist collapse together making a small explosion of lightning and flame. The two Slayer coughed in the smoke, Volkner didn't give the time of Natsu to recover, he jump in the air and ignited his hands yellow lightning, forming a ball and yelled **''Lightning Dragon's Shock Bolt!''** he threw the big sphere of electricity, Natsu raised his head saw the attack, lucky for him he manage to dodge the spell, he gathered flames in both of his hands and shout''** Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame!''**. Volkner saw the fireball launched toward him, he cannot avoided so he protect himself to take the spell ''ARGH!'' falling it to the ground, he raised painfully and didn't see the other attack. ''**Fire Dragon's Sword Horn!**'' Natsu hitting his guts with a great force, he spitting blood from his mouth and clapped his two hands **''Lightning Dragon's Thunder Clap!''**. A yellow sphere of lightning release form his body knocking Natsu out of the way ''ARRRGH'' yell.

''His not over yet, **Lightning Dragon's Thunder Claw!**'' he covered his feet's with burst of lightning, kicking Natsu's back with enough force to send him through the air but Natsu retake his balance and ignite his feet on flame and roared **''Fire Dragon's Claw!''** he kicked Volkner head and sent him to the ground form the force of the blow. Volkner rolled on the ground, Natsu quickly grabbed Volkner shoulder to headbutt his head that sending him hit a rock. Volkner gritted his teeth's and raised back to his feet's, same as Natsu, the two Dragon Slayers charged magic in their mouths and roared.

**''Fire Dragon's...''**

**''Lightning Dragon's...''**

**''ROAR!''**

**''ROAR!''**

A large blast of fire raced toward a beam of lightning clashed in epic explosion of lightning and flame. Volkner eyes widened when he saw the force of Natsu's roar. he body covered by burning marks , he shirt as ripped out, he pant a many torn and his body in pain.'' Pant...pant...pant, you know you are flames is much stronger than I thought''.

'' Either for your lightning, my body feel so numb'' he true he can't feel his body, paralyzed in some part of his body, he barely able to stand up, he pant a many torn and blood flowing over his back.

''I hope you not done yet, I still one spell I don't use '' Natsu finally stand up, he release flames form his body and speeding toward Volkner.

'' Don't worry, the exercise his done, is time to show what Lightning Dragons is made up'' he release lightning spark form his body rushed toward Natsu.

**''Fire Dragon's Sword Horn!''**

**''Lightning Dragon's Volt Charge!''**

Both dragon slayers sprinted toward each other and Natsu crashed a fist toward Volkner check, Volkner grabbed the fist and threw his lightning fist toward Natsu's face.

**''Lightning Dragon's Thunder Fist!''**

Natsu blocked the blow with his forearm and kicked Volkner chest with his knee covered with flames. Volkner from his mouth a mix of saliva and blood, but Natsu uppercut his jaw with his flaming hand, sending Volkner in the air, but he ignited his feet with lightning and kicked at Natsu.

**''Lightning Dragon's Thunder Claw!''**

Natsu counter with his flaming fist and shouted. ''Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!'' The two attacks make a big shockwave, sending Volkner further from Natsu, he ignited his hands with lightning, and a huge yellow sphere emerges.

**''LIGHTNING DRAGON'S SHOCK BOLT!''** he threw the lighting sphere toward Natsu, but Natsu counter with his own fireball.

**''FIRE DRAGON'S BRILLANT FLAME!''**

The massive attacks of flame and lightning collided with each other in the middle on explosion, the explosion sent a shockwave on the ground.

'Darn it, each attack always match, I need to find an opening' Natsu saw Volkner covered his eyes form the dust product by the explosion, his raised his right hand covered by flames, the flames change shape for a big dragon claw.

**''Fire Dragon's Crushing Fang!''**

Volkner saw the attack coming toward him, he raise his left arm to take the spell, leaving a big burning cut.'' If you think you are spell will enough to beat me, are you kidding me'' he raised his left arm yelled.

**''Lightning Dragon's Volt Arrow!**'' five arrows of lightning launched toward Natsu, Natsu saw the five arrows and dodge all the five, he ignited his feet rushed toward Volkner, and release fire both arms.

**''Fire Dragon's Wing Attack!''** the flame form his arms take the shape of two dragon wings lashed out at Volkner who grunted in pain by the force of the attack, but Volkner wiped the blood from his mouth'' nice spell is look much stronger I thought, but I can't let you win this fight'' he puffed his cheek and lightning spark released from his body.

''Me too I can't let you win this fight Sparky'' Natsu do the same think and flame release from his body.

**''Fire Dragon's''**

**''Lightning Dragon's''**

**''ROAR!''**

The two young Dragon Slayers unleash their roars. A massive blast of orange and yellow flame with a giant beam of lightning collapse with his counterpart and almost surrounding the area to a big massive explosion, making a shockwave, When the shockwave hit the young boys they both sent sailing back, crashing on the opposite side of the area and the area covered of smoke by the clashed attacks. The two young's Dragon Slayers opened their eyes and saw the battlefield covered by small holes by their attacks, Natsu trying to get up but he can't because the roar of Volkner, he paralyze and feel his entire body numb.

''Pant, pant, not bad for a fucking spark head, I can't move my body it see you not weak after all'' he saw Volkner, covered by burning mark and in the same state of him.

''Pant, pant, you too pinky, his my first battle against someone, you truly not disappoint me'' he crawled toward Natsu with the little strength he left.'' You know, for kids we strong but later stronger mages will beat us easily, so I thinking maybe you and me, if we stay together we will become really powerful, what you think Natsu?''.

Natsu looking Volkner for a moment and think' hmm actually is not a bad idea, sure I already said that with Cynthia, but with him I do not why I feel him and me we will make a strong duo and plus Cynthia will like having a new friend, I hope he will accept to become my friend'.'' Okay I accept to become to train with you but one condition ''.

''Sure, just tell me?'' the blonde mage asked.

''Becoming my friend!'' Natsu replied with smile.

''Just that, sure it will be a pleasure to become you friend flame brain'' Volkner said with a big smile.

'' Glad to hear Blondie, with you a got two new friends''

'' Two friends? who is another one?''.

''She call Cynthia, she really smart and plus she a Dragon Slayer!'' Natsu exclaimed.

''A Dragon Slayer, what element she uses?''.

''Darkness!''

''Darkness? she use, create, eat Darkness, the Dark Dragon Slayer, hmm not bad I like to meet her, I hope she strong'' the Lightning Mage asked.

''You bet, she even help me for read, she real nice'' Natsu answered back.

''Oh I get hit, you liiiiiiiiiiike her'' Volkner said as he rolled his tongue.

''N-NO, I don't like her, I m-mean she my friend of course I like her but not likes that,'' he said with a blush.

''Sure, then why you blush like that pinky''

''I don't blush you airhead''

''Yes!''

''No!''

''Yes!''

''No!''

Yes!''

The two Dragon Slayers glaring each other for a little time and laugh like nothing happen but unaware that they are observed by a gigantic Dragon covered by black, round scales, which, in turn, are decorated by spiraling, blue markings. His lower body, specifically his belly, inner tail, and legs, are gray in color, and appear to be rather smooth. It possessed a blunt rounded head with four, large, elongated plates extending backward and white beady eye. His mouth is full of razor-sharp teeth, and, attached to his chin, is a protrusion that resembles an arrowhead**. **His large wings are feathery in appearance, akin to a bird's and a massive tail split in two at its end, where the black plates disappeared and took on a double stinger-like appearance. In addition, a little girl with a long black hair and blue line, cold silver eyes and a gothic looking outfit.

**''You see those two Dragon Slayers, my dear daughter,'' the Black Dragon said.**

''Yes, Father'' the black hair girl nodded.

**''They like you but you more stronger these puny humans, your duty to be the strongest Dragon Slayer and be respect by them, after all you are the Dragon Princess''**

''Of course Father, I will not disappoint you,'' she said with a cold voice.

**'Soon you stupid Dragons and your children's, all of you going to worship me and the humanity will perish by my daughter hand' he though with a sinister smile.**

* * *

A/N: So my first fanfic is done, Natsu going to change to his teenage years that mean 2 or 3 after he going to Fairy Tail, so please review and I can accept a suggestion.

Spell List:

Fire Dragon's Roar

Fire Dragon's Iron Fist

Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame

Fire Dragon's Claw

Fire Dragon's Crushing Fang

Fire Dragon's Wing Attack

Fire Dragon's Sword Horn

Lightning Dragon's Roar

Lightning Dragon's Thunder Fist

Lightning Dragon's Shock Bolt

Lightning Dragon's Thunderclap

Lightning Dragon's Volt Charge

Lightning Dragon's Thunder Claw

Lightning Dragon's Volt Arrow

Well, see you in the next chapter- My Bad Little Boy.


	2. My Bad Little Boy

(A/N: **I do not own Fairy ****Tail**** and any other anime or manga that appears, Hiro Mahima does****and the other except my OC. **

"Fairy Tail" Regular Speech

'Fairy Tail' Regular Thoughts

**"Fairy Tail"** Dragon/Demon/Monster Speech

**'Fairy Tail'** Dragon/Demon/Monster thoughts

* * *

Chapter 2: My Bad Little Boy

Year X773,Some Forest

**''Natsu, we need to talk, is really important'**' Igneel said to his son who read a book for advanced children.

''Wait up, wait up, let me just finish my book, is really important for a boy of my age learn to read, count and write correctly. You want me to be a brainless, retard, moron, Dragon Slayer who said every time, fire, fight me, food or never training and show the world that the dragon slayers are stupid, barbaric mage!'' Natsu replied.

**''Huh..., no of course not''** the Fire Dragon begin to panicked.

''So why you not let finish my book, you don't love me, you want me dumb, you're the worst parent ever shame on you'' the pink haired boy shouted with fake tear.

**'I don't recognize him anymore, meeting Cynthia and Volkner really change him for the best and the worst' **he thought with a sweat dropped. Since Natsu meet Cynthia the smart Dark Dragon Slayer and unfortunately the most stupid gang called the Jiggle Butt Gang in Tuna Village but in the same time the old cheerful librarian man Shuda and later Volkner the Lightning Dragon Slayer and his Father Thorkrom the Lightning Dragon King, Natsu's little life become very interesting. He and Cynthia become inseparable, they play together, reading, sparring, and training, learning new stuffs about culture, history, information about the Kingdom of Fiore and several countries Earth Land and practicing their magic respective. Natsu mastered easily the all the base of **Fire Magic** in Two months, he learn all the basic by the book that Shuda give him, he can know make his **Fire Dragon Slayer Magic's** flames more hotter, change the properties to take shape as a gas or solid element and a better control of this dragon's flames. But the only spell he can use for now is **Fire Bullet **since simple and easy to learn.

For Cynthia, she mastered all the base of **Darkness Magic **in One month and half because she read must faster than Natsu, with **Dark Dragon Slayer Magic**, she developed an ability to sense negative emotions and energy to any person around her, her dragon's spells are more destructive but not the same level of Natsu's spell but she learn Two spells, the first **Dark Ray **and **Dark Pulse.** After Four months, she finally able to use **Rune Magic **and **Solid Script Magic **since the 2 magic are pretty mush similar. She can make Two runes because her magic container is still not developed enough but enough to use Five solid spells. Volkner has not wasted his time, after he learn he best friend/rival can use **Fire Magic **to make he dragon's flames even more stronger, Volkner decide to learn** Lightning Magic** to increase his **Lightning Dragon Slayer Magic**, he learn all the basic in Two months and manage to learn with difficulty **Lightning Body**, he now capable to transforming his body into electricity, turning himself into a lightning bolt, greatly increasing its speed, great flexibility and maneuverability but for only a short time since his magic core in still in development.

But in the end, the Three Dragon Slayers still have a long road to complete master of their elements and theirs parent's Dragons still don't show the rest of their Dragon Slayer Magic spell. They visit every Two weeks in Tuna Village but play together but restrained to damage the village and use magic since the villagers become hateful when they see magic.

Natsu decided to not neglect his dragon training and studies, he take Five hours to train, Five hours to studies every days and the rest of time he wherever he want but for Igneel, he began to worry, he don't he son became a nerd, since Cynthia tell him he can train by he how not only rely on Igneel every times the ambiance become really boring for the Fire Dragon.

''**Seriously, you don't want talk with your old man?, geez continue like that, you will become a pinky bookworm''** Igneel tried get out his son from his book.

''Don't worry old lizard, I don't intention becoming a bookworm, I just don't want people think I'm stupid''

''**You can go to human schools'' **Igneel remarked.

''Too boring''

''**If you listen me, a teach how to use Dragon Slayer's Secret Art!'' **he grinned.

''WHAT! For real you really teach me how to use Secret Art? Natsu asked with excitement in his eyes.

'**Work every time, he stills a kid after** **all'. ''Nope! I just said that to get your attention, your body his not enough developed''** he smirked.

''WHAT! You trick me dragon bastard, do something like that and going to tell Misklogia'' Natsu warned and Igneel shiver.

''**Okay, okay, I sorry but please do not tell that to Misklogia'' **Igneel know Misklogia do not like when she heard Natsu tell her that Igneel lies him, the last time he did that the Dark Dragon beat him savagely so hard he cannot fight back and cannot fly for a One week but luckily Natsu and Cynthia they have not seen the slaughter.

''Okay, I not tell her but the next time I hope is true otherwise..., you will regret this''

''**Now let change the conversation, I have to meet an old friend''**

''Ah yeah! Who?''. The pink haired asked.

''**Grandeneey the Sky Dragon!'' **the Fire Dragon responded.

''Grandeneey the Sky Dragon? We will meet her, she has a Dragon Slayer?'' Natsu said with curiosity.

''**No, only me and not yet she find a baby girl''**

''Why only you and the baby what she called''

**''Wendy and the reason I can't take you with me because is a Dragon business''**

''Dragon business? How long is going to take'' the fire mage asked, '' Two or Five hours?''

''**Two or Five days, sorry this time you have to stay alone, Misklogia and Thorkrom are too far away, stay and don't go too far, understand''**

''Aye Sir!'' the young boy replied disappointed. Igneel saw the face on his son and think for a bit shouted **''don't worry, when a go back, I will give you are gift''**

''Really! Awesome!'' Natsu yelled happily, ''you better you big red giant ass dragon''. ''**You bet, you puny pink hair human, what worse could happen'' **the father-son duo laugh like maniac, only they know the pink haired Fire Dragon Slayer live will change but in a bad way.

* * *

1 Day later

''**Flame Bomb!**'' Natsu launched 3 fire balls in ground create a big explosion.

''**Fire Vortex!'' **he releases a fiery tornado form his body burning and scorching everything around him.

''Okay, now I can use Two fire spells, I going to take a break and train my **Fire Dragon Slayer Magic**. It makes 1 day Igneel left him alone to go see the Sky Dragon, Natsu found the really boring without Igneel or see his friend, he decide to pass the time to train his two magic's, now he manage to learn with Five tentative each other **Flame Bomb** and **Fire Vortex **and his body, he learn from Shuda if you train body, you will be more stronger physically and take attack with no problem. he does push-ups and squats. Shuda told him to increase his magic container to use more spells mediation, he mediating Two hours each days. Natsu decide to take a nap but heard a disturbance and saw smoke in the sky.

''What this that smoke, Igneel said to stay here but that smoke look suspicious, I just go check and go back immediately'' the fire mage ran toward the source of the smoke during 15 minutes and he saw a village. Natsu's eyes widened and shocked at he was looking at, house burning like bonfires, corpses littered across the ground, some of them cognizable, missing a limb or two even the head covered by bath of blood, he even heard cries form the adults and the children's, they really shake he entire body.

''Enslave the kids! The adults? Murder them! Slay them all!''

''Someone help us!''

''Glory to Lord's Zeref!''

''Guam!''

''Mommy..., mommy..., where are you..''

''Big brother, where are you, ...please''

Natsu saw a scarlet hair girl take the little arm form a little girl and hiding her inside a crate but the scarlet hair girl getting caught by two Zeref's worshipper.

''Well, well look that a stupid girl running against his destiny, she need punishment, what you think my comrade?''.

''You can't touch her, she will rest pure for the tower''

''You not fun, you know that, fine maybe the next time, I hope to find a little girl who really tight'' he said with a perverted smile.

''You sick''

''Not so much that you''

''Let's go, wait look a child, the pink hair, take him''

Natsu saw one of Zeref worshipper coming toward him. Natsu can't believe what he hear, that adult has going to rape the scarlet girl for he how fun, he yell with ferocity'' DON'T TOUCH HER YOU FUCKING PEICE OF SHIT, I GOING TO BURN YOU'RE FUCKING FACE'' he puffed he cheeks.

''Go!, tell the others to go back, I going to punish this brat and kill all the survivors''

''Hai!''

''Now little mother fucker, I going to teach a lesson you will never forgot!'' the Zeref's worshipper take his sword but not saw the pink hair boy release his spell.

**''Fire Dragon's Roar!'' **the pink haired release a large torrent of flames toward the child hunter. The child hunter saw the flaming roar coming, he raise his shield to block the attack but dropped because by the heat by the spell.

'Darn, this brat can use magic but the slaves traders will give a lot of money, I have to take him down'. ''Not bad brat but you not only one who can use magic'' he hand hit the ground and yelled.

**''Shadow Orochi!**'' a multiple of shadow snakes rushed toward Natsu had enough time to counter, he threw 3 fireballs to the shadow snakes **''Flame Bomb!'' **the 3 fireballs exploded and the snakes has destroys but the rapist have not done yet .His shape his shadow into fists tried to knockout the Fire Dragon Slayer **''Knuckle Shadow!''** but he counter again, he form a fireball with these flaming hands and throw the ball ''**Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame**!'' the fire ball burn all knuckles of shadow, the rapist dodge the spell and smirked.

''Is take more than that to defeat me boy!, you have no idea who you deal it'' he said arrogantly.

''It doesn't matter what you think, I going to kick your pedals!''

''IN YOU DREAM BRAT! **Shadow Spike!**'' 5 spike of shadow erupt from the ground in Natsu position, he ignited his body and spin on itself.

''**Fire Vortex!'' **a fire tornado released from his body and destroy the spikes with ease but he not see a shadow hand grab he ankle.

''What the'' he too late, he see a shadow take the shape of the child hunter with a sinister smile on the face.

''Never let your guard down, otherwise someone like me will take pleasure to rip off your throat'', ''let see when I do with you?, I know!, let play a game!''. He throws the pink haired boy toward a wall, Natsu cried in pain but the rapist takes him and threw him into the ground making a small crater, he launched the fire mage in to the air raise his right arm.

''**Shadow Lance!'' **five lances of shadow transpierce limbs but not deep, the pink haired boy fall hard in ground, he tried to get up but the pain his too much for him. The Zeref's worshipper smirked and walk toward the Dragon Slayer with a knife in his hand, he grab his neck approach the knife to the right side of his neck.

''It a shame you to kill a boy who have so much potential, a least I can play with your corpse''.

''Not a fucking way! You piece of shit'' Natsu tried liberate but the rapist choke him so hard he almost lose he conciseness ''Sweet dream! Hahahahahah''. He use the knife to slice the right side of his neck leaving a big bloody cut, he dropped the fire bleeding mage.

Natsu's vision begin blurry by the blood of his face, unfortunately he can still hear the creepy laugh of the Zeref's worshipper and began to panicked.

'Damnit, I can't move, why I don't listen Igneel this time, please someone help me' Natsu thought with tear in he eyes, the last he heard it the voice of a woman and he blackout.

''**Ice Make: Ice Cannon**!''

* * *

With Igneel and Grandeneey

**''Thank you for your help Igneel, take care of a baby human is most harder than a thought'' **remarked a large, four-legged Dragon, a white body covered in tissue similar to bird legs, rather than scales. Her feet resemble bird talons as well. Her head is covered in what appears to be fur and her skull is somewhat broad and flat. The fur extends down the neck and to the upper chest region.

**''Of course I'm the Great Igneel, raising child is my specialty '' **the Fire Dragon answered back with an arrogant voice.

''**Sure, the one and only Igneel can raise children's. Then why 1 years ago, I heard by Misklogia you son can't even read letter alone use this brain. I sure the one and only Igneel can explained that.''**

**''Know your place Grandeneey!'' **growled at the sarcastic remark of the other dragon. ''**If** **you don't** **have that baby in your claw, I will reap off your head!''.**

**''Something intrigue me, why you didn't come here with him, I really like to meet him, I sure he will love little Wendy, after all she need a big brother ''.**

**''Don't see the necessary, Natsu he old enough to stay alone by itself, is the son of the Great Igneel!'' **Grandeneey look him with a suspicious expression, she know the Fire Dragon hiding something really important, even he don't show he really protective with Natsu, that the reason he didn't come with him, to not listen the conversation of the two Dragons.

**''Igneel, tell me the real reason, I know you didn't come just for help me, his about the Dragon King right?**'' asked the Sky Dragon.

''**Sigh, you right his about the Dragon King. Last year I learn by my brother Volcanus, Acnologia decide to make he own Dragon Slayer!'' **Igneel exclaimed.

''**What!, that don't make no sense, he sees humans nothing more than pestering insects and he decide to raise one.'' **Grandeneey completely shocked.

''**I know, by the information of my brother, she a girl who has the same age of Natsu. I think the name is Lanillia, she already master all the basics spells of Apocalypse Dragon Slayer Magic but not ready for the Secret Art, have a lot magic power most a D-rank mage and she as a really big potential''**

**''Lanillia huh, well I can't imagine when she grow up. This is the reason Natsu didn't coming with you, you don't want your son heard about Acnologia's daughter''**

**''Yes, he can't match with her yet, I know is still Four years before the day. The day all Dragon will leave their children in all Earth Land. Natsu will not completely finish his Dragon training, he just give enough time to learn Three Dragon Slayer's Secret Art, only I can find a way''** Igneel sighed.

**''You not the only one who have Fire Dragon, I can only learn to Wendy all the Healing Spells and just the time for the Dragon Roar. We in the same situation so stop begin a giant red baby and let find a solution'' **The Sky Dragon tried to mocked and cheer up the Fire Dragon.

''**Show me respect to the one and only Igneel Grandeneey!'' **Igneel growled with a tic-mark on his head.

''**Sure big baby red, I hope Natsu don't become like you''**

**''I hope too, otherwise if will be very irritating'' **said a voice. Igneel and Grandeneey looked the source of the voice and an orange light orb floating around them.

''**No time no see brother, always a high degree of arrogance. I hope your son will not become like you'' **the orange orb remarked.

**''Me too!''**

**''SICLENCE!, both of you. No time no see Volcanus, that I can hear you have information for and by the way how is your son, the last time I see him, he barely walk'' **Igneel asked with curiosity.

''**He's fine, he got eleven, Five months ago, Damas become really strong for his age not only he almost mastered his Lava Dragon Slayer Magic, he learn Lava Magic and another types of magic and when he will finished his training, he said he going to choose a Magic Guild'' **the Lava Dragon said with pride.

''**Tch, big deal my son has only seven, he can use Fire Dragon Slayer Magic and Fire Magic and he can find new trick by himself to make his magic much stronger''.**

**''My son can make lava eruption!''**

**''My son can make his flames gas or solid element!''**

**''Lava Pillar!''**

**''Heat Wave!''**

**''BOTH OF YOU SHUP** **UP**!'' said a female voice. The Two Dragons and the light orb turn and see a another a green orb of light.

**''No time no see brothers''**

**''SISTER!''**

**'Oh great, another one'** Grandeneey thought.

''**Good to see you again Grandeneey, who that little sleeping girl**'' remarked the light orb see a baby girl with blue hair, sleeping in the Sky Dragon's paw.

''**Glad to see you Skyress, this is my daughter Wendy she only One years. You just don't came here to meet your brothers are you**''

''**Yes the another reason, I got information about the human civilization. It sees a group of Dark Mages, finding a way to resurrect Zeref by making a tower called. The Tower of Heaven!''.**

**''The Tower of Heaven? Never heard about this tower ''**

**''Normal the Magic Council had burying the information to panicked the people, but if see is not working''**

**''What did you mean sister?, I know you got more information than that are you''** Igneel asked with curiosity.

**''A lot of group of Dark Mages decide to capture children or adult to turn then of slave and force to build the tower. If see The Tower of Heaven is a magic item that allow any person to restore life to someone who deceased at the cost of someone else life, that mean they think they are can resurrect him****'****'**

**''Bullshit, all Dragons, Gods, Demons, Phoenix, Titans and these furry kitty beasts know Zeref is still alive, hiding somewhere to regain his strength, so make this tower is a waste of time!''** the Lava Dragon shouted with a irritate voice.

''**I think the same thing but something want to build this tower. I heard by another phoenix, a mysterious force flying around the world''**

**''A mysterious force?, you mean a human mage or something'' **Igneel asked.

''**No is not even human, the mysterious force don't belongs from any race living in Earth Land even in the Demon Realm but it see the force is harmless for now''.** The 3 Dragons absorbed all the information's say by the Sky Phoenix, something who is not from Earth Land or the Demon Realm leaving a feeling of concern, The 3 Dragons hope this mysterious force is not like the Dark Mage Zeref who for a human really powerful. Grandeneey's eyes widened when she remember something about the child hunt.

''**Wait a minute, Skyress you said something about a group Dark Mage capturing children to build the tower right?''**

**''Yes, they go little village by village to capture mostly children's or adults and kill every survivor why?'' **Skyress asked confuse.

''**Igneel you say you leave Natsu to take care of himself alone for a while, right?''**

**''Yeah and I do not see the problem, he enough old to take care of himself. He a Fire Dragon Slayer not a Fire Pussy Slayer and plus we living far away from all village so I don't worry'' **Igneel replied arrogantly.

''**I hope you're right otherwise I will tear out your throat, you understand me Fire Dragon!'' **the Sky Dragon shouted and gives him an icy glare.

''**Hmph **, fine** just to prove you I right. I will stay with you Two weeks and go back to see my son safe and any scar on his body''**

**''Deal, so excuse me I need to change my little sweetie baby so I leave you three in a family reunion''** leaving the scarlet dragon and the two orbs of light alone.

''**Whoa brother, she pretty damn serious, you see the icy glare she give you. I don't want to be your place'' **Volcanus mocked.

''**Same here, now boys we have to talk about the future our kids, we can't leave them without preparation. My son is too young to finish his training so I decide to leave him a book of instructions on how to perform he's spells''**

**''Good thinking Skyress, I will give the same thing to Natsu, just the advanced spell and to be sure when l leave him before the day. I will bath him to a small portion of my blood, like that he will give a boost''**

**''You sure Igneel, you son will be ready to do that. I mean is a big step for a Dragon Slayer for his first time, bathing in dragon blood is really serious matter, are you sure you ready brother?''** the Lava Dragon remarked.

''**Of course brother, I can't leave him unprepared. After all is the duty for a parent to trust them children's, I believe in him''**

**''Just make sure you win your bet, she really protective with your son''**

**''Naturally, I named her godmother for my son and I sure Natsu will be okay. It just Two weeks not Two months'' 'Natsu watch yourself I don't know why but I have a bad feeling about this****'**

* * *

With Natsu, unknown location

It's been Three days since Natsu almost die and rape by the Zeref's follower, lucky for him someone save him in time unfortunately the Fire Dragon Slayer blackout without see his savior but know the person who save him it is a woman.

''Hey Simone! The boy finally wake up'' said a girl voice.

Natsu slowly began opening his eyes. The first think he saw is a little midnight black short hair with red eyes, she has pointy ears. She has light blue-gray skin, a red shirt with a blue denim dress with straps and look 6 or 7 years old. The pink haired looked around him and saw he it is in a sleeping bag in a ruined house with lots of incendiary brand, he remarked his body are more clean, his hands are covered by bandages, his neck and his legs.

''Where am I? Who are you? Wait when I blackout, I heard the voice of woman she save me, it she still here'' Natsu asked looking around him.

''You mean Simone right? Of course, she outside with Kagura a little girl we find hiding in a crate, since then Simone takes care of her now. My name is Marceline Abadeer what your name and why your hair is pink you dyed or what?'' Marceline answered back with curiosity.

''My name is Natsu and is my real hair you light blue-gray skin freak, are you a human or something. I never see someone with a skin like that!'' Natsu shouted back with angry expression.

''Hey! I try to begin nice and you insult me and by the way I Half-Demon, Half Human. I not a freak!'' the black haired girl turn around with tear in his eye. The pink mage sighed scratching his hair.

''Look, I sorry, I don't like people insult my hair a sensitive topic for me, don't worry I have nothing against Hybrids or Demons my Dad teach me to never hate another species who is not human and plus he a Dragon so don't worry about that''.

Marceline look around him and wiped her tears, she whispered'' you do?''. ''Sure, I think your skin really match you so don't change anything'' he responded with a grin.

''Thank you, you the third person who like my appearance, wait you said your dad is a Dragon like in the legend?'' Marceline asked with star in these eyes.

''Hell yes, he found when a baby and raise like he own hatchling, he even teach me his magic'' Natsu replied.

''Whoa magic he teach you?''

''**Fire Dragon Slayer Magic, **this magic turn me more like a Fire Dragon like him. Not everyone can learn **Dragon Slayer Magic **since his Lost Magic''.

''Lost Magic?, yeah Simone tell me something like that, when a ask she can use magic, she tell me she use a Lost Magic very powerful''.

''Ah yeah, what magic she use?''

''I don't know the name but he related with black ice'' Marceline replied.

''Black ice? So cool I never hear about black ice. I see normal ice but never black, I want to see that!'' Natsu get up from the sleeping bag, rushed to the door when he outside Natsu's eyes widened when saw the rest of the Rosemary Village covered with white snow.

''Snow?, wait we are in July, why It's snowing?'' he looked around and saw two person a women a little girl playing with the snow, he approached them and begin to talk.

''...Hello, sorry to interrupt you miss but you Simone I presume right?'' he gazed upon a very beautiful woman with long snow white hair with cold grey eyes. She tall, about Five feet Seven inches, with long legs. She looked around seventeen or eighteen, a curvy, voluptuous body, DD-cup breast. She wore a black waist coat, a green top with a black skirt, a black belt keeping her skirt up with black tights and black high-heels. However, the think is most captured he attention was her skin, a light blue color. Her grey eyes staring his dark green eyes.

''Thank goodness, you finally wake up. I so worried about you when laying down with you wounds but if see you aright'' Simone asked with soft and worry voice.

''Don't worry about me a big boy now but thank you saving me when a blackout''. Natsu always looked her eyes. 'Whoa her skin is so beautiful but I can't her why that will be rude' Natsu thought.

'He don't ask me why my skin is blue if see he don't judge people by their look and if don't help since he hair is pink' the blue skin women thought. ''What your name sweetie''.

''My name is Natsu, I Seven years old nice to me you Simone'' Natsu answered back. He saw a little girl hidden behind Simone. ''Where that little girl behind you Simone?''.

''Oh this Kagura, Kagura sweetie can you greet our new friend, don't be so shy''. A little girl with long, straight black hair with two long bangs falling down each side of her face, a white headband with a white ribbon tied at the middle in a bow, a white buttoned sleeveless blouse with collar a white skirt, black leggings and white shoes.

''Hi my name is Natsu nice meet you''

''K-K-Kag-u-u-u-ra, nice to meet you too'' Kagura said softly. ''I know is rude to ask someone like that but I hope you not mind, your hair is really pink''.

Natsu nodded with a small smile and replied'' Of course not I don't mind, see is really pink you can touch it'' Kagura touch his hair and her eyes widened and said ''whoa your hair are so soft I can't believe it.

''Hey Natsu, you want to play with snowmen please!'' she gave puppy face with her chocolate-brown eyes.

''Only is Simone agreeing''. Kagura turned toward Simone and gave the same puppy face. ''Aright but not too long and take Marceline would you'' she giggle.

''Hay! Marceline come Simone will make snowman'' the little girl yelled happily.

''Wait you can create snowmen?''.

''Oh right, you don't now I can use magic. I show you'' she slammed his palms in ground.

''**Snow Make: Snowmen!'' **Two snowmen erupt from the snowing ground. The 2 snowman's looked their master waiting for orders.

''Play with them for One hours, after that wait for my order is clear?'' the snowman's nodded go toward the girl, she remarked Natsu is still with her.

''You don't play with they or you just too old to play with girls of you age'' she said with a small smile.

''No is not that, just wondering why you don't play with us'' Natsu replied intrigued.

''Just to watch your security, is important for me all of you don't have problem'' Simone said a sad voice. Natsu remarked Simon's voice had change, he don't said anything and answered back.

''Okay, if you say so'' he run toward the girls playing with the Two snowmen and the blue skin women sighed with a thought. 'Only if you know my burden, my pinky boy'.

* * *

''Simone, can I ask a question'' Natsu asked with he gaze looking the campfire with Simone looking also while Kagura and Marceline sleeping next to her.

''Sure my pinky boy, you can ask any question'' the blue skin women still looking the campfire.

''Simone? Why your skin is blue''

The young women froze, she the moment is arrive when the pink haired boy will finally asked the question to her strange appearance she just hope the Fire Mage don't judge her for what she done in the past and treat her like a monster, is easy with Marceline since her dad are a Demon Lord. She accepted her despite the skin and the story she tell her. For Kagura is a little complicate, the little girl in the begin has scare because the appearance of the young women but after she saw the blue skin women take down the Zeref's follower almost kill and rape the pink haired boy with her black ice magic, Kagura knew she can trust the young women, for 3 days she considered Simone like a big sister and Marceline too.

**(Insert Music: Fairy Tail Music Kanashiki Kako)**

''Well, I have to tell the beginning. I Simone Pretrikov, I came from the country of Seven, I study with my sister Anna to become archeologist. I always interested old magic artifact and legends when I was little''

''You like my friend Cynthia, like she loves mythology and ancient language''

''Well I fell honored, what I saying oh right, during my studies I meet a boy who is in the same class as me, at first he shown an interest on me but I don't see if since I put my attention to become with my sister archeologist then dating with boys don't really interest me. During my last year me, Anna and Benjamin the boy a crush on me become boyfriend for our final exam, we have to visit ancient ruin in the Iceberg country a 1 or several artifacts. Luckily, for us we find a lot of artifacts specially me, I found a magnificent and intrigued magic tiara. My life becomes really great. I have a wonderful family, a lovely sister who we shared everything, my parents approved my choice of career, Benjamin and me decided engage after the graduation to say I have a great future but by a silly mistake my life shatter in a blur.

''Wait what you mean in a blur?''

''When I studying the tiara, Benjamin told me wear the tiara like that I will looking like a queen, his queen so the lovely girl I am, I put the tiara in my head everything became black I will never forgive this moment. I wake up and a see a royal room with an ice throne, first I don't understand but I see a very tall women with I don't know why her skin was light blue skin like me. The first think a say is who she is, she laughed a little and she tell me she called Shiva the Ice Goddess. I tell her God and Goddess do not exiting only in children's book, she replied by making an ice golem with black ice who like really dangerous after that I shut my mouth and begin to listen her. Sh e told me how the other gods and goddesses locked her in a tiara because the power of black ice his really powerful, she propped a deal if a let her entered in my mind and body she will teach her magic, a Lost Magic called **Ice God Slayer Magic **and her own derivation of **Ice Make Magic **and another type of magic.

''What! You are a God Slayer!'' Natsu said shocked.

''Why? You see surprised?''

''Because I am a Dragon Slayer and I never hear about god slaying magic''

''Wait a minute, you are a Dragon Slayer Natsu?''

''Yeah!, my dad Igneel the Fire Dragon raise me and teach his magic, **Fire Dragon Slayer Magic**!''

''I cannot believe if, that why you heal faster than regular mages. You said your father is Dragon? Where your parents?'' Simone looking the Fire Dragon Slayer with surprised face.

''I don't now and I don't remember them! Igneel find me when I was a baby as if he knew where I was like that. But I don't mind if my parents abandon me otherwise I will never meet Igneel''

''Why? He not with you?''

''He visited a Dragon. Grandeneey the Sky Dragon, Igneel supposedly come back today but I think he will stay a little longer with her, can you finish your story please''

''Right, since she tells me I can learn her magic, she tells me a I can summon her by a form ancient spell called Eidolon'' Natsu interrupt her again.

''What an Eidolon?''

''Stop interrupt me would you if you want to know the rest of my story''

''Sorry''

''If alright don't worry sweetie'' she kiss in the head and cuddle the Fire Dragon Slayer who replied with his face become deep red.

''Like a said, Eidolon are summons, the mage who know to summon a Eidolon he will have he own personal summon but have to defeat them. I feel so exited not only I make a big discovery, I can finally learn a rare magic but Shiva the Ice Goddess tell me the consequence of this deal. She said my fair skin would become blue like her, my hair blond hair will turning a snow white hair. I will stop aging when a got tweny six years old, my assets will be more developed, my personality will drastically change. She said I will become cold, cruel, aggressive, possessive, sadistic and violent and my power will tried to manipulate my mind and soul since I don't learn when a kid. People will be afraid and scare of me and tried to kill me. I don't listen the last warning and when I woke up my life has been completely destroyed**'****'**

''Its be three weeks I was in a coma, Anna who she secretly jealous of my relationship with my dear betrothed Benjamin, she say to him I will never woke up and marry me will be a loss of time and Benjamin who as looking like a monster and decide to left me for my sister and she look almost like me and decided to marry ,the same I woke up even my parents approve this''

''When I learn that, my heart breaking in many peace and my tears never stop flow. I determinate to show my love I still the women he love, I put my wedding dress and flew to the marriage and when I saw the priest told the 2 new married can kiss my vision turn all red. remember something inside of me take the control of my body and kill all guests, adults, children's, all my class of graduation except they and my parents. The entire place covered by blood and black ices even my wedding dress, I look all of them and I said''

_Flashback_

_''Simone, you're mistaken'' Benjamin said tried to calm the enraged women scared._

_''Benjamin, I have seen the form of love that you show me very well, for my whore of sister?**'****'**_

_''I will never forgive you!''_

_'Simon wait!''_

_Flashback end_

''After that, I run off and leave Seven country for good. Sometime later I begin to train and learn my news magic, during my trip I saw in the Kingdom of Bosco a town who humans and demons living together but what I heard. I see a town completely in ruin, everyone die by a nuke magic bomb from the Magic Council who the existence the bomb kill every organism in the town, this is the moment I meet Marceline, lucky for her she not in town when the bomb exploded but her dad leave her alone somewhere and his mother I don't know, since she has no one I take of her to find her father and after that we travel in the Kingdom of Fiore and we find you and Kagura, this is my story''.

''So what you think about be, I crazy monster skin blue women, eh Natsu'' Simone asked with a sad voice.

Natsu remained for while after listen everything what Simone said and give her a replied ''No!, you not crazy monster blue skin! You are my Simone, my Ice God Slayer blue skin women with a sad past. I will never hate you'' Natsu exclaimed with a serious look.

Simone stunned by the declaration of the pink haired boy mage, never after expect Marceline and Kagura a boy don't mind her appearance, something in her chest begin to restarts again.

'Whoa he don't even mind my mistake and my appearance, I don't feel like that since...'

''**Since Benjamin right? He even better that puny human who you though is the love of your life, plus is just a kid don't let him down Simone'' **Shiva said.

'But he too young, even I feel something for him he will not love an older women like'

''**I don't see the problem girl, he 7 you 18 in 11 years he will be 18 and you 29, so don't lose hope and I sure he will a lady killer bad boy, you what can I have a piece of him''**

''Shiva!, you too old for him, and touch him I see him first''

**'Oh jealous I see, watch your back dear apprentice, I will have a piece of him!' **Shiva declared with determination.

'Not you don't old hag'

''Simon? Your still here hello!''

''Oh sorry I was talking with Shiva''

''About what?''

''Nothing! Now you have to sleep his important for a boy of you age'' Simone replied with a semiserious face.

''Okay but only you sleep with me''

''...Fine! You win'' Natsu snuggling on Simone, slowly closing he eyes. Simone with a dark blue blush on her face snuggle him with a last thought 'Natsu...my Bad Little Boy' and she closed her eyes with a smile.

* * *

''Natsu don't move, I need you wash your hair and you're back'' Simone said with a towel envelop her blue body with a face red Natsu tried to hide he private parts in a lake close to Rosemary Village.

''Why I have to be naked and Marceline and Kagura can't be with us'' Natsu still tried hiding his private parts.

''I am already wash them and their girls I can't let watch them your we-we'' the Ice God Slayer teased the pink hair boy.

''But a least do something who can help'' he turn toward Simone and the first thing he saw his dark blue nipples. He reaction he still watch the naked body of the young women.

''Like what you see eh Natsu?'' teasing the poor blushing deep red Dragon Slayer tried to form words and she hug his head in her breasts with a sly smile.

'**'Low blow girl, low blow''**

* * *

2 Weeks later

2 weeks have passed, is the time for Simone, Marceline and Kagura to leave for they destination, for Kagura find her older brother, Marceline her father a Demon Lord and Simone mastered her news magic's. Natsu was sad but he can't go with them since he had Igneel and the others, he don't really like goodbye. A least he full heal except he got a scar on right side on his neck which Marceline and Kagura badass much of displeasure of Simone.

''So this is a goodbye eh?'' Natsu said a sad expression.

''Don't worry Natsu-nii chan! We will meet again'' Kagura replied trying to hold back her tears.

''You right Kagura! We will meet again right Simone?'' Marceline asked to Simone who looking the 3 kids with a sad smile.

''Sure! Don't worry girls I sure we will meet again but before we leave. Natsu I have a gif for you'' she looking for something in her bag and show up a black necklace attached with a green emerald gem.

''This is a necklace belong to an old powerful fire mage when I find during an expedition. I hope this will be useful'' the young women explained to the pink haired fire mage.

''Whoa! Thank you Simone! You are the best'' Natsu hugging the Ice God Slayer on her waist, the blue skin women respond by hugging the little fire mage.

''Natsu look, we have a girl for you too'' Natsu turn toward the 2 girls and saw a dark red stuffed toy and a white bandana on his head.

''I know is more for girl to play with stuffed toy but he will help remember us, the bandana is the idea of Kagura'' Marceline said a sad smile, she view the Fire Dragon Slayer like a brother.

''I will be sad but I not forgot about all of you especially Kagura'' he stroked the hair of the little girl.

''You promise?''

''I promise! Goodbye Marcy! Goodbye Kagura-chan! Goodbye my Ice Queen!'' he waved his hand.

''Goodbye Natsu! She waved her hands.

''Goodbye my Bad Little Boy!'' she waved her with a smile and left with the two young girls.

'Goodbye guys, I will miss all of you especially you Simone...' he left with a last thought.

* * *

Unknown location, Iceberg country

''Master are you're sure is a good idea?'' said a black unhooked cloak women walking in the snow.

''Don't worry my dear apprentice, the game has just begin'' replied a women who wear the same cloak.

''How? You just give the tiara to that young woman?''

''Is a part for my plan, I just need a reason the meet the boy and he work perfectly''

''Why to meet the boy now? Is just a child?''

''For my goal grow faster, he need an impact which he will change the value of his live and greatly change the all Magic World''

''How it's will take mistress?''

''Nine years''

''Nine years? Why? we have to wait all this time!''.

''You will see, you judge my plant will not prevail''

''Of course not mistress, I don't judge your decision, I sorry for my mistake please don't punish me''

''Lucky for you, I forgive you this time, now continue walking would you''

* * *

A/N: Finally chapter 2 is done, sorry to take so long you know exams, Christmas party and laziness. I hope you will enjoy this chapter, so please leave a review and pm me for leave a suggestion and an OC you want in the story and since we are Christmas and New Year a make omake for you, thank you and happy holiday.

Spell List:

Natsu's spells

Fire Vortex

Flame Bomb

Fire Dragon's Roar

Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame

Zeref's follower spells

Shadow Spike

Shadow Orochi

Shadow Lance

Knuckle Shadow

Simone's spell

Ice Make: Ice Canon

Snow Make: Snowman

**Omake:**

**A chibi Cynthia and Volkner stood in front a town.**

**Volkner: that sucks we not even in the chapter!**

**Cynthia: your right but Kerbros-san said we will in the next with new characters.**

**Volkner: yeah but I hope this time! We got rivals we need an opponent to grow stronger! I hope they are Dragon Slayers.**

**Cynthia: me too but not girls! I do not need another rival of love he mines!**

**Volkner: sorry for but he said to me, you will have for now 5 rival of love.**

**Cynthia: WHAT! TELL ME THE NAMES OF THESE FUTURE WHORES!**

**Volkner: calm down, he gave a list let me see...okay the first his: Mirajane, Erza, Acnologia's daughter, Lucy and Ultear! Wow, he gives you a lot of challenge but in exchange, he creates a Dragon Slayer female friend happy...**

**Cynthia: yeah..., now I have to train so see you later!**

**Volkner: what! she leave me alone but lucky for me I can see my girls okay: Cana, Laki, Juvia, a OC and a I satisfy for now. Next time on The Salamander Rises Chapter 3 Heavenly Dragon and Hell Dragon!**

**Volkner: I can't wait we'll see in the next year.**


End file.
